


Our Hearts Connected

by faded_star (hpshipping_2)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpshipping_2/pseuds/faded_star
Summary: This will be a decently short DNF book. Tommy and Philza want revenge on Dream and the one way to get to him would to steal the only thing he cared for, George.
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. A Normal Day

**TW:**   
  
**KIDNAPPING**

George was out in the garden picking some flowers for his boyfriend Dream when he saw a very familiar face come towards him. 

“Hey Philza!” George greeted the man. 

“Hi George.” 

“Whats up? You never come to visit.” 

“I need your help with something. There is this redstone that I needed some help with and I thought you would be the best person to come to.” Philza responded. 

“Oh, well I’m not that good with redstone but I bet I could try!” George agreed to help him. 

“Alright follow me.” Philza said and walked in the northern direction from where they were standing. George was quick to follow.

After a while of walking, they had eventually left the whole SMP and had entered unknown territory. George got very uncomfortable and nervous so he spoke up and asked, 

“Phil- Where is this place?” 

“Oh just it's just a few minutes away.”

“Okay? How long do you expect this to take? Dream and I are going out for dinner soon.” George asked. 

“Not long, you’ll be back to him in no time.” 

George heard a weird whispering from behind him and quickly yelled out for Phil. Before he could get another word out, someone came in and hit him full force upside his head. He was knocked out quickly. 

**Back in the SMP:**

Dream was chilling with his best friend at their house. Sapnap told Dream that he was going to go mining a bit before he had to meet Karl. Dream went to the flower garden to find George, but only saw a book and quill sitting on the stool that held a bouquet of flowers. The book read,

_Dream, Philza came around and asked for some help with redstone. I’ll be back before dinner, love you ♡._

Dream thought nothing of it and just headed back towards Sapnap’s house. He tucked the note into his back pocket and walked through Sapnap’s front door to see him sitting on the couch. 

“Dream what's up bro. Where’s George? I thought you were going to get him?”

“Oh he went out with Phil to help him with something.” Dream tossed the note to Sapnap for him to read. Sapnap swiftly read the note and his face changed to a very worried face. Dream was confused and asked, 

“What? Was there some hidden message that I missed?” 

“Dream, _Philza_ asked George to help with _redstone_.”

“Yeah, and?” 

“Dream, Philza hates you. He’s teamed up with Tommy to y’know OVERTHROW YOU. He also asked George to help with redstone. George is utterly helpless with redstone. If he actually needed help with redstone he would’ve gone to someone else.” 

“Oh my god.” Dream quickly realized that this redstone project was all a distraction to George. He knew that George wasn’t walking into some redstone project, he was walking into a trap. Philza and Tommy had dragged George into a fight that was between them and Dream. They knew that Dream would give up if it meant George’s life….

“We need to find him! Who knows what they’ll do to him. They’re ruthless, they’d go as far as murdering him to get what they want.” Dream started pacing back and forth. He got up and started suiting up with his netherite armour. When he was all ready, he turned to Sapnap and asked,

“Are you coming with?” 

“Of course, George is my best friend too. I’ll just call Karl and tell him I had to cancel, he’ll understand.” Sapnap responded and quickly got suited up too. The 2 men ran out the door and went to the flower garden George was last seen at. They started yelling for him and found nothing. When they got to the back of the gate, Sapnap spotted some flower petals scattered on the ground. They immediately identified them as Blue Cornflowers. The petals formed a path into the forest and the 2 men knew that they were from George. Cornflowers were his favorite flower. Dream got a pang of pride in him. The fact he was in mortal danger evaporated for a second. Sapnap spoke up,

“He knew that he was walking into danger so he added a path for someone to find him. I guess we all underestimated his IQ.” 

“That's my baby.” Dream said proudly. “Now let's go find him and tear these 2 villains up.” Sapnap and Dream followed the path deep into the forest that surrounded the SMP. 


	2. Rough World, Innit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return back to see what has happened with George.

**TW:**

**BLOOD**

**TORTURE**

**Back with George and Philza:**

When George eventually came back around, he realized that he was in chains and in an unfamiliar house. The house was dark and cold. He looked down to see his arms slightly bloody and scarred up. George got up and tried to walk, but the chains held him back when he got too far. 

“Welcome home George.” an ominous voice called out. It was the same british accent that he used to joke around with not too long ago. The figure stepped out of the shadows and George’s guess was correct. 

“Hello Innit.” George spat out. 

“You’re feistier than the last time I saw you.” Tommy mocked. 

“Well I had to take your spot as the ‘brave soldier’ ever since you got exiled.” George mocked back. 

“You little-” Tommy started but another voice called out and cut him off, “That's enough Tommy, you’ve had your fun.” Philza came out from a door in the back of the room. 

“Philza what the hell is this, I thought you called me here to do redstone.” 

“Hmm, you were right Tommy. This one is very gullible. Anyways, I want you to do something for me.” 

“Why would I do something for you?” George’s voice was venomous. 

“Because if you don’t, your precious boyfriend will have to pay, and the price for him is your life.” 

George got a spike of fear in him but pushed it down. “I’m not doing anything for you.” 

“Oh thats fine, you have 12 hours to change your mind before I put your head on a platter and serve it to all your friends.” Philza walked over to a small hourglass and flipped it over. “Times ticking. Tommy you can have your fun now.” 

As soon as Philza walked out the door, Tommy turned to George ominously and pulled out a dagger. “With pleasure Dadza. We’re gonna play a little game George.”

“You really think you’re that intimidating don’t you?” George said with a chuckle 

Tommy quickly slashed the dagger into George’s torso. “You’ve lost one game, round 2!” 

“This isn’t a game Tommy! Dream is coming for me I just know it. When he does your ass is done!” 

Tommy slashed his dagger again and George let out a blood curdling scream. “Wrong choice of words Gogy!” Tommy chuckled out. 

George leaned his head back and was thinking in his head hoping that Dream could somehow hear him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter, the next one will be longer. The next chapter should actually be out in the next couple of hours or so! Also, all of my finals are over, so I should be able to post more on this story and my one shots (you should go check those out if you haven’t :D)


	3. The First Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hope was lost for the 2 lovers. Dream had no idea where George was. George was getting tortured. Until a simple nap solved all of their issues.

**TW:**

**BLOOD  
TORTURE**

**Dream and Sapnap:**

They kept on following the path of petals for a few hours before they heard a scream from the west. Somehow Dream automatically knew that it was George. He just felt it in his heart. His face paled, he had no idea why George had screamed. Was he dead?! 

“-eam, -ream!, Dream! Snap out of it, are you okay?” Sapnap was shaking him from his zoned out state. 

“He’s in trouble. He’s hurt Sapnap.” Dream looked at Sapnap with widened eyes. 

“How- We don’t even know where he is.” 

“I just know! I felt it in my heart somehow. It's like we’re connected somehow.” Dream said frantically. 

“Okay, if you say so.” 

“C’mon Sap, we don’t have much time.” Dream said and ran off into the way of the scream. Sapnap was quick to follow. 

They were now deep into a spruce forest when Dream had to stop and lean against a tree. His mind was racing. When he shut his eyes firmly, he heard a small whisper. 

_ Please hurry Dream, I need you.  _

“Dream bro, are you sure you’re okay?” Sapnap set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just need to sit for a second.” Dream said and slid down the tree. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He felt the world around him going dark, he was falling asleep and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

When the world around him came back, he wasn’t in the forest that him and Sapnap were in. He was in a dark room with a fire ring around him. He heard someone behind him calling his name. He spun around to see George. He was right there, but he was very far. 

“G-George?” 

“Dream!” George was running towards him, but chains on his wrist and ankles held him back. George tripped and looked like he was in a good amount of pain. Dream immediately ran to him and put a hand on his back. 

“Baby are you okay?!” Dream started examining his body. He realized that George was grasping onto his torso. 

“Baby what happened there?” Dream questioned and pointed to George’s covered torso. 

“Tommy, he took a dagger to me.” George said with gritted teeth. He slowly took his arm off of his torso and showed Dream the big bloody cut on his waist. 

“Oh my god.” Dream panicked and reached into his bag to grab a bandage. He went to move George’s shirt up, but George stopped him. 

“Dream it won’t work here. I’m not actually in front of you.” George stated. 

“Let me try George, maybe it will!” Dream insisted. George hesitated for a second but agreed. Dream slowly ushered George to the nearest wall and sat him up on it. Dream carefully pulled George’s shirt up and he almost fainted at the cut. It looked awfully painful. Dried blood had surrounded the barriers of the cut while fresh blood was still spilling out of the main wound. Dream quickly wrapped his torso, but just like George said, the bandages had just dissolved into thin air. George realized Dream’s pale face, so he grabbed his chin and brought his eyes to meet his own. 

“Y-You’re in pain and I can’t do anything about it...” Dream started softly crying. 

“It's okay. I’m gonna be okay Dreamie.” George said and started crying with him. 

“Where are you, please tell me any directions or anything.” Dream begged. 

“I can’t tell you directions, they knocked me out and dragged me here. I can explain the room to you though.” 

“Yes! Please tell me anything that will help me find you.” 

“Well the room is very dark and cold. I checked a ripped piece of map and saw we were at y level 20. It looks like a ravine type place, but I can’t really see anything. They threw me in a cell.” 

_ Wakey wakey George!!  _ A voice from the outside world was calling for him. 

“I have to wake up, baby. I’m sorry.” George sobbed out. 

“I will find you George. I’m going to be that brave knight just like the one in the stories you read!” Dream stuttered out. 

“You are already that brave knight Dream. You’re my knight. You will find me, even if I have to break out of this place. We can have that dinner we were supposed to have!” 

Dream leaned into George and gave him a very watery kiss. They’re tears collided with each other as their lips connected. When they pulled away, George started to fade from this universe. 

“I love you!” George called out. 

“I love you too!” Dream called back. “I will find you. I will always find you George. No matter where you are we will see each other again.” 

When George was fully gone from this universe, Dream heard Sapnap calling his name. He shoved himself awake and out of this dream world. The first thing he saw was Sapnap’s face. 

“Bro what the hell was that?” 

“I spoke to him. He’s in pain. He’s in a ravine at y level 20. He’s holding on until we get there. Any ideas where that place could be?” Dream said while getting up. 

“A ravine?” 

Dream nodded. Then randomly, he pulled out a map and looked upon it. He let out a gasp. He knew where he was! He was going to find George. 

“What? You got anything?” Sapnap asked. 

Dream whispered something.

“Dude you gotta speak up.” 

“Pogtopia… He’s at Pogtopia!” Dream cried out. 

“Do you know how to get there?” Sapnap questioned. 

“Yeah, I went there some time during the war of Pogtopia.” 

“Well, you lead the way.” Sapnap stated confidently. 

Dream gave him a small nod and started walking. Him and George will be reunited. Even if Dream has to kill someone, he will get George back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Also, a new one shot should be posted very very VERY soon!


	4. A Ghostly Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new character comes in to help Dream and Sapnap reunite with George. While Dream and George have a touching moment in the dream world.

**TW:  
BLOOD**

**MENTION OF WEAPONS**

_**I suggest you listen to Line Without A Hook while reading this chapter wink wink.** _

**Dream and Sapnap:**

“Dude, do you have any plan to actually take down Tommy and Philza?” Sapnap questioned. 

“What do you mean? We’re gonna go take them down and save George. That's it.” Dream replied. 

“No, I mean like do you have anyone else to help us? I mean we are pretty strong, but do you think we’re strong enough to defeat them. I mean they could have a whole army backing them up.” 

Dream thought about that for a second. “Don’t worry, I’ve got someone that can get to George quicker then we can. As long as the man I’ve chosen remembers, George will be okay.” Dream said confidently. 

**George:**

George had been in this cold cell for almost 3 days now. His whole body was hurting from all of the cuts from Tommy’s “games”. George wanted to be home so bad. He wished that he was in Dream’s arms dancing to their favorite song. George leaned his head back and started quietly singing the song. 

_ Baby I am a wreck without you…  _

George felt himself drifting off to sleep. He let it happen and hoped he could see his love again. 

**Dream and Sapnap:**

Dream heard a song ringing in his head. He knew automatically that it was the song that him and George would dance to after every date. He then felt a pang in his heart, he felt George attempting to connect with him again. 

“Sapnap, let's pause here. I feel him trying to contact me, besides you look you need to rest.” Dream told Sapnap. 

Sapnap nodded and they found the closest place to rest. Dream found a big rock and leaned up against it and quickly fell asleep. 

He was back in the dark room. Dream quickly spun around trying to find George, but he found nothing. He started to lose hope until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw George. George had cuts all over his body and yet he had the biggest smile on his face. Dream walked to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“Georgie, how are you holding up?” Dream asked, hoping to get a somewhat good answer. 

“I’m.. okay I guess. My body hurts, but it could be worse.” George pulled away and looked into Dream’s eyes. 

“I heard you singing our song.” Dream said and started smiling. 

George blushed and nodded. “I was imagining being in your arms and us dancing. Honestly, thinking about being back in your arms is the only thing that is keeping me going.” 

Dream started tearing up. “You’ll be back with me again I promise.” 

George paused for a second and looked to the side with a blank look on his face. Dream thought that someone was calling for him or he was in pain. 

“Baby? Are you okay?” Dream asked. 

George nodded and turned back to face Dream. “Who says we can’t have that dance right here. I mean we’re right in front of each other. Maybe not exactly right in front, but this is the closest we’ll be for a while.” George said with hope. 

Dream grabbed George’s hand with one arm and wrapped the other around his waist. “I’d like that.” Dream said with a smile. They started moving in synchronized movements. They were dancing like they were at a ball hosted by a royal family. Others would have considered this a little extra, but for them it was completely normal. Granted they didn’t have a date before this, but they had held each other for the first time in a while. Randomly, a soft song started playing as they danced. 

_ There is nothing in between, and in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer. _

George looked up and expected to see some speaker playing the music, but there was nothing. He looked down to Dream and started crying. Dream reached up and wiped his tears. They were still dancing gracefully throughout the dark room. 

_ He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook" _

After that verse, Dream did the dramatic dip to George that people in the movies did. Dream looked George in the eyes and examined them. He never realized that his eyes were slightly different colors. I mean, he knew that George had one blue eye and one brown eye, but looking deeper the left eye was more gray than blue. The eye on the right had a deeper hazel look than the dark brown everyone had assumed his eye color was. 

The music slowly died down leaving the 2 lovers just swaying in each other’s arms. From the outside world they heard someone banging on metal. They automatically knew that it was their time to leave this heaven. Dream kissed George goodbye and said, 

“I have someone on their way to watch over you, keep your head up baby.” Dream said with a smile. 

George was confused and he started to say something, but the banging from the outside world got louder and louder. George nodded and started to fade from the dream. Dream wasn’t too far to follow. He woke up and saw Sapnap asleep on the floor next to him. Dream smiled as tears dripped down his face. 

**George:**

He was woken up with a fright. He heard Philza banging on his cell from the dream world. He looked up to see Phil standing over him with a cup of water. 

“Take it, it's probably the only thing you’ll be getting for today.” 

George took it and gave Phil a nasty glance. 

“Try and intimidate me all you want, it's amusing.” Phil turned around and walked out of the cell. 

George took a small sip of the water and set the cup down. He leaned back and huffed out. 

_ Psst! _

George looked around to see what that noise was. He didn’t see anything so he shrugged it off as the wind. 

_ Psst! George! Over here on your left!  _

George looked over to his left and saw nothing. He thought he was going crazy. 

_ Shoot! I meant your right. _

George looked over to see a ghostly figure. He squinted his eyes and he recognized who it was. 

“Ghostbur?” George asked.

_ “Yeah! Its me!”  _ Ghostbur replied. 

“W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?” George asked. 

_ “Dream sent me! He told me that you were in trouble and I wanted to help. He told me that you were located in Pogtopia and I told him that I knew where that was!”  _

“Oh?” George replied. He took a second to think. He recalled Dream saying something to him in the dream world. 

_ “I have someone on their way to watch over you, keep your head up baby.” _

“Ghostbur, you’re here to watch over me?” George asked. 

_ “Yeah! I wanted to help my friend! I can phase through walls so Dream and Sapnap assumed I would be the best person for the job!”  _ Ghostbur said excitedly. 

George started crying. 

_ “Oh no, did I do something wrong?”  _ Ghostbur asked. 

“No no, it's just. I miss him and I'm really thankful for him.” George sniffled. 

Ghostbur cocked an eyebrow and gasped.  _ “I have something that will cheer you up!”  _

“What?” George asked. 

Ghostbur reached into his ghostly bag he had and pulled out a blue figure.  _ “Here! Have some blue! Blue always cheers me up when I’m sad.”  _

George smiled and thanked him. 

_ “Also, Dream and Sapnap mentioned to me that they are almost here. They’re coming for you and they are really close to Pogtopia.”  _

George sighed in relief. “I just can’t wait to go home.” 

_ “You’ll be home soon!”  _ Ghostbur cheered excitedly. 

“Thanks Ghostbur for being here.” George said with a smile. 

_ “Anything for a friend! Y’know if I was living I would give you a hug.”  _ Ghostbur laughed. 

George laughed. He laughed for the first time in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd did you guys like this chapter? I was having a bit of writer's block so sorry if its a little patchy!


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of war is on the horizon. In this chapter, we see the calm before the storm.

**TW:  
BLOOD**

**TORTURE**

**MENTION OF MURDER**

**George:**

Ever since Ghostbur came around, George didn’t feel as alone. Sure Ghostbur was, well, a ghost, but he really felt as if someone was there protecting him. Every single time Tommy or Phil came in to check on George, Ghostbur disappeared into the walls. George always dreaded the time that Ghostbur had to dissolve into the walls. The only time Tommy or Phil came into the room, it meant that they were there to punish him. They eventually figured out that Dream was on his way with an army to take back George and throw them into The Jail, so each day they would come into George’s cell and let Tommy play his game. By the 7th day, George looked into his reflection in his chains. He didn’t even look human anymore. There were scars all over his face and some were even fresh wounds. He couldn’t even more without feeling sharp pains all over his body. He attempted to stand one time, but he just fell right back down. He felt dizzy from all of the blood he had lost. He hoped Dream would hurry. 

“George!” A horrid voice called. George stiffened up knowing who it was. The blonde haired villain stepped into his cell. Tommy left the cell door open to quickly exit after he explained his plan. 

“Me and Phil have just found out what your little gang is doing. We know Ghostbur is here and we know that you guys have been communicating. How you are communicating we don’t know, but we know you are. For this little stunt you’re pulling, Phil has decided that we are going to bring you to the surface and await your boy toy. Then once Dream arrives, he will give over the SMP to us or you will get it.” Tommy spoke. 

Although George was terrified for his life, he pushed it down. He wasn’t going to let some 16 year old kid intimidate him. 

“Dream will do whatever it takes to protect the SMP, even if it means ending my own life.” George spat back.

“Oooo! Good idea George! Phil!” Tommy called. 

Phil came into the room and Tommy stepped out. “What is it Tommy?” He asked. 

“Little Georgie here had given me an idea! I suggest that if Dream doesn’t hand over the SMP, Dream himself will have to kill George!” Tommy laughed. 

Phil looked at Tommy like he was a dumb ass. “And how do you suppose we would force Dream to kill him.” Phil said annoyed. 

“We just threaten to take over the whole SMP!” Tommy yelled. 

“You really think that Dream would murder his love just because a 16 year old kid and an aging man tells him to?” Philza questioned. 

Tommy blinked. “Dammit, the ONE time I get a good idea.” 

Philza laughed and said “Next time Tommy, next time.” 

Tommy huffed and turned around. He saw that George was gone. He looked around to see no trace of him. Tommy let out a yell of anger. 

“Phil we have to go get him.” Tommy turned and started to walk out. Phil grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. 

“Just let him go Tommy.” He said calmly. 

“Phil what the hell? We’re going to lose our leverage over Dream!” Tommy yelled. He soon broke free from Phil’s grasp and started to head for the door again. 

“I’m really sorry about this Tommy.” Phil said and took a heavy object and smacked Tommy upside the head. Tommy fell unconscious on the floor. 

“I’m sorry!” Phil gasped out, but the voice of Phil has changed. Phil soon fell on the floor next to Tommy as Ghostbur had appeared behind Phil. 

_ “I never really liked that possession thing.”  _ Ghostbur exclaimed to himself and started to head out of the cell. He locked the door on the way out to prevent the 2 villains from escaping when they wake up. Ghostbur started to follow the way that he saw George escape out of. 

He soon saw the smaller male and approached him slowly. 

_ “George! We did it!”  _ Ghostbur exclaimed happily. He made George jump a bit.  _ “You’re going to see Dream!”  _

“Yeah, I guess I am.” George said relieved. “Now, do you know the way out of this awful place?” George asked and Ghostbur nodded. 

“You lead the way.” George said and they went on their way. 

**Phil and Tommy:**

When Tommy eventually came back around, he saw Phil laying next to him. He sat up to see that they were in the same cell that they kept George in. He started shaking Phil.

“Oi! Wake up.” Tommy shouted. 

“What-” Phil woke up with a fright, 

“Hey, you ever pull a stunt like that again and I’ll kill you.” Tommy yelled. 

“What the hell do you mean Tommy and how the hell did we get into this cell?” Phil asked. 

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean?’ You knocked me out and let George escape.” 

“No I did not! I was in the living room.”

“What do you mean?!” Tommy asked. He then got a revelation and realized what happened. “That bloody ghost!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“What?” Phil asked, very confused. 

“Ghostbur possessed you. I recall him talking about how much he hates it when we were still friends.”

“Well how do you suppose we get out of here genius?” Phil snapped.

“You really think I don’t have a key? I may be dumb but I’m not stupid.” Tommy said and got up pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the cell door and walked out. 

“What do you suppose we do now Phil?” Tommy asked. 

“They’ve made us work this hard, so we’re going to make them pay. Why worry about taking over the SMP when we could just steal the one thing Dream cares about. We can hurt him just as fast as he hurt us.” Phil said angrily. 

“What do you mean? We just lost George and once he finds Dream, there's no getting him back.” Tommy said. 

“Well we get to him before he gets to Dream.” Phil expressed.

“And when we get to him, then what?” Tommy questioned

“We kill him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting the next part of this story very soon! I suspect that this story's end is coming very soon, BUT do not worry! This will not be my last book! I already have another one in the making so look for that in the future!


	6. Finding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are normally the most heart warming things, but not with this world.

**TW:  
BATTLE  
WEAPONS  
DEATH OF CHARACTER  
BLOOD  
MURDER**

**George and Ghostbur:**

_ “George? Do you know where you’re going?”  _ Ghostbur asked. 

“Um, not really.” George said hesitantly. 

_ “Oh, well I know where Dream and Sapnap are!”  _ Ghostbur said excitedly. 

George looked unamused. “You could’ve said that earlier.” George said, slightly annoyed. 

_ “I forgot, sorry.”  _ Ghostbur apologized. 

George sighed. “It's okay. As long as you can lead me to Dream, I don’t care how you remembered it.” George said. He felt kind of mean but his whole body was covered in bruises and blood. Everything hurt and it was getting harder and harder to stand. 

_ “This way!”  _ Ghostbur said and started to walk in front of George. George wasn’t too far to follow. 

**Dream and Sapnap:**

Dream was getting more and more worried as the minutes went on. Sapnap noticed and asked,

“Dream, you alright dude? Is George trying to connect with you?”

“No, that's the issue. He hasn’t tried to connect with me in a while. What if something has happened to him?!” Dream asked frantically.

“You mean you think he’s… you know.”

“No, No. I feel it in my heart. He’s alive, but what if Tommy or Phil found out that we can connect?” 

“Well, there’s really not much they can do about it. You guys are connected in some way that no one can intervene with.” Sapnap assured him. 

“They can keep him awake. Make him stay awake for hours at a time and not let him even close his eyes.” Dream said.

Sapnap didn’t want to admit it, but Dream was right. Tommy and Phil would be the people to do it. 

“We’re going to get to him before they can do anything deadly, okay? He has Ghostbur with him and I have called in for some back up.” 

Dream turned around and looked confused. “What do you mean ‘back up?’” 

As if it was on cue, there were at least 5 people stepping out of the forest, decked out in enchanted netherite armour. He looked around and saw Badboyhalo, Antfrost, Niki, Tubbo, Karl, Quackity, and Technoblade.

Dream was caught very off guard by this and looked at Sapnap. 

“How-” Dream started

“Well, I kind of stole your chat box and messaged everyone to meet us at these coords. I knew that you would never be assured that we could get George back on our own, so I phoned some friends.” Sapnap said with a smug look on his face. 

“Sapnap you son of a bitch you are amazing.” Dream said and pulled him into a hug. 

“I know, I know. I’m awesome.” Sapnap said and turned to everyone else.

“Let's go save George!” Sapnap yelled. Everyone started cheering and they turned to head to Pogtopia. 

_ “Wait!”  _ A very familiar voice called out to them. Everyone turned and saw Ghostbur standing behind them. 

“Ghostbur? Aren’t you supposed to be with George, did something happen to him?!” Dream asked. 

_ “Not exactly.”  _ Ghostbur responded with. He sounded slightly excited which got Dream a little concerned and confused. Ghostbur pointed to something behind Dream. Dream spun around to see George all bloodied, wounded, and hardly standing. He froze. 

“George?” Dream asked and slowly approached him almost as if George was an unfamiliar person he had never met. “Is it really you?” 

George nodded and started crying. “Yeah it's me.” He said. George attempted to walk, but to no avail, he fell. Dream ran over to him and knelt next to him on the ground. 

“Baby!” He exclaimed. He tried to support George, but George held a hand over his torso forcing him to remain in the half-folded position he was in. 

“Baby, I’m gonna need you to to sit up for me okay?” Dream said.

“It hurts Dream. Everything hurts.” George said. 

“I know, I know, but I need to bandage you or else other bad things will happen.” Dream responded with. George hesitated but slowly sat up. He winced whenever he would move the wrong way and stopped moving overall whenever he felt sharp pain waves go through his entire body. He eventually sat all the way up to the point where Dream could bandage his wounds. Dream finished wrapping most of George’s limbs and he helped get George on his feet so they could start their travel back home. 

“I missed you.” Dream said.

“I missed you too.” George said and started tearing up again. “It was painful not being around you. That room was cold. It was unsettling.” Dream could see panic in his eyes.

“Baby, don’t think about that right now. I’m right here! You’re out of that room, you’ll be back in our bed and when we are, we can cuddle.” Dream reassured him. 

“I thought I was going to lose that battle. I thought I would never see you again.” George stated. 

“But I’m right here! I’m right in front of you! We’re together again and nothing will ever change that from here on now.” Dream said. 

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” A voice called out from behind the group. 

Dream turned around to see Tommy and Phil standing right behind them. Tommy had a dagger in his hand which he was throwing at George’s back. Dream tried to stop it, but it hit George. It impaled his torso and George collapsed to the ground. The others that were in the group turned around ready to fight. While Dream was busy with George, Sapnap led the group after Tommy and Phil. For it being a 2v7, Phil and Tommy actually put up a very good fight. Sapnap yelled for the whole group to go after Phil because he was the one that would need the most strength to defeat. Sapnap went after Tommy. He knew Tommy was no match for him and he wanted revenge. His best friend was fighting for his life on the ground just a few feet away from them. He was going to make Tommy pay for his actions. 

“You really think you can beat me Sapnap?” Tommy started teasing him.

“I can and I will. You hurt my friends and for that you will pay.” Sapnap yelled. 

“Oh please, ‘your friends’. Weren’t you the one who was against George and Dream getting together? You felt left out. They aren’t your friends! They’re just using you! Admit it, you’re useless without them. That's the only reason you keep them around and they only keep you around for your connections with others on this SMP.”

Sapnap paused. He put down his sword as Tommy continued. “Gotcha there Snapmap.” 

Sapnap snapped out of his zone and felt anger bubble in him. Sapnap started swinging his sword yelling, “My friends love me for who I am. They keep me around because they care for me!” 

Tommy fought back with his sword. “Oh please, pathetic little Sapnap. Dream is a manipulator and he’s manipulated you into thinking you’re worth something! Just stop caring! They’re your weakness, you’ll never get far in life with them.” Tommy yelled. 

“I’m not the pathetic one here pal.” Sapnap said. “The thing is, I know your weakness. You talk about me relying on my friends, what about Tubbo? What about the day he exiled you? He threw you away like garbage and said it was for your own good! How’s that for pathetic?” 

Tommy stopped for a second.

“Yeah, got you there didn’t I?” Sapnap said. 

“Do not mention Tubbo. He did what he had to do.” Tommy said through gritted teeth. “He would be proud of who I am right now!” 

“Would I?” A voice called out. Tommy spun around to see his best friend Tubbo. “I would be proud of you taking an innocent man hostage? I would be proud of you for becoming a villain? I WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU FOR MAKING GEORGE FIGHT FOR HIS LIFE FOR YOUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT?!” Tubbo yelled. He stepped closer and closer to Tommy with his sword drawn. 

Tommy was caught off guard. “Tubbo, It's not all for my own entertainment! Dream hurt me by manipulating me into thinking he cared for me. He tricked me into thinking you didn’t care! I need to get back at him and when I do, we’ll rule the SMP as President and Vice President! Just like old times!”

“What makes you different from Dream?” Tubbo said abruptly. “You are manipulating him to hand over the SMP by taking the life of the one he loves. You’re not trying to improve Dream’s mistakes. You’re doing it for your own good. It's just like I said on the day of your exile. You’re selfish. You don’t care about anyone.”

Tommy stood there shocked. He felt metal clamp around his wrists and saw Sapnap putting him in chains. “Wooo you’re gonna be in The Prison for a long time my guy.” Sapnap said. “Take them away Niki!” Sapnap called. Niki stepped forward with Phil, also in chains, and grabbed Tommy. 

“Niki?” Tommy asked. 

“Don’t test me.” Niki responded with.

“Yes ma’am-” Tommy responded with. He sounded scared. 

Sapnap turned to Tubbo and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He gave him a nod and Sapnap went off to find George and Dream. The rest of the group was quick to follow. Tubbo stayed there. He was heartbroken that his best friend had turned into an evil and selfish person. He didn’t know where he went wrong. He pushed all of those thoughts down and followed the group. 

Everyone came up on Dream and George. They saw George lying on Dream’s lap. George had blood running down his torso and onto Dream’s lap and a bloody knife not too far from the 2 men. George looked awful. The color in his face drained slowly and the look of pain on his face progressively got worse. 

Dream put a hand on George’s cheek and ushered his head to look him in the eyes. They were both crying. 

“Don’t leave me. Please.” Dream begged. 

“At least I got to see you one last time.” George said and smiled weakly. 

“Don’t say that! You’re going to make it out I promise you!” Dream said and tried to lift George. George just yelled out in pain. Dream stopped and settled back down. George let the pain subside slightly and lifted his hand to caress Dream’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry I broke our promise. I said we could get that dinner you were planning.” George croaked out. 

Dream didn’t say anything. He just sobbed. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” George said. “But don’t cry. You will always be able to find me in here.” George said and pointed to Dream’s chest. 

“Soulmates. We are soulmates Dream. Ghostbur told me about the connections.” George explained. 

“I’m going to miss you George.” Dream said. 

“Don’t. I will always be with you. Forever.” George said. Dream leaned down and kissed George. George kissed back but his kiss was slowly dying. Dream pulled away and saw George take his final breath. He went limp in Dream’s arms.

He was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was a roller coaster to say the least. Remember everyone that everything happens for a reason! I hope you guys have a Happy Holiday and I will see you in the next chapter.


	7. Love Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has an ending. Unfortunately, we have came to the end of this story. But with every door that is closed, another is opened...

**TW:  
MENTION OF MURDER  
DEATH  
BLOOD  
**

**Everyone:**

Dream was sobbing over George’s body for almost 30 minutes straight. Everyone was surrounding him, silently crying. Although most of them never knew George personally, the group mourned as a whole. They would look over to Sapnap and Bad and see them broken. Their best friend was gone. Then they would look over to Dream and see George’s body lying limp in his arms. Everyone turned to each other and comforted one another. Sapnap made his way over to Bad and gave him a big hug. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Bad whispered in Sapnap’s ear. 

“I know.” Sapnap whispered back. 

Dream looked up to everyone and said,

“Well, we need to get moving.” He sounded broken. He stood up and cradled George softly in his arms. 

Everyone followed him, not wanting to question him. Who knows what his reaction would be. 

**\--------------------**

They all arrived back into the SMP and Dream immediately went to the flower garden that George had loved to go to. He walked through the fields and found a perfect place where he would bury him. 

He buried him and laid flowers onto his makeshift headstone he had made out of cobblestone. He leaned on it and just sobbed. He was going to ask George to move in with him at this dinner, but he never got the chance. The moments that him and George were supposed to have together were ruined by some 16-year-old kid who only wanted some petty revenge. He was supposed to marry George and grow old with him. He was supposed to adopt pets together and live happy lives. The happy ending that Dream had pictured with George since the day they started dating was ruined. 

Dream had glanced down to his watch and realized it had been about 3 hours since he had seen anyone. He glanced over at the grave and let out a very broken,

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow George”

He walked away to comfort his friends. 

**George:**

When George awoke, he saw a lot of bright lights. He got up and walked around, he wasn’t anywhere that was familiar to him. He heard voices from below him, so he looked down and saw Dream standing over a grave. 

“Dream?!” He yelled. “Dream do you hear me?!” 

_ “He can’t hear you George. You’re in a world where he is not.”  _ Ghostbur called from behind him.

“Ghostbur? Where am I? What happened?” George questioned

_ “You died George.”  _ Ghostbur said abruptly. 

“I did?” George asked. 

_ “Mhm. Look at your torso, you kept the wound that killed you.”  _ Ghostbur said. 

George swiftly pulled up his shirt and saw the wound. It wasn’t as bad as it was just hours before, but it was there. It didn’t hurt at all. 

“Ghostbur, are we in Heaven?” George asked.

_ “Well, A form of it. I came here after Phil killed me.”  _ Ghostbur responded.

“Well then how are you in the SMP as a ghost?”

_ “I soon learned to shift from universe to universe, but the shifting cost me all of my memories I had. I suggest you not do it.”  _ Ghostbur replied.

“I can’t leave Dream alone. I told him I would be back for our dinner tonight.” George said frantically. 

_ “George, it's no use. Even if you did learn to shift to a ghostly form, you would lose your memories. You wouldn’t even know you knew Dream nonetheless had dinner plans with him.”  _

“Is there anyways that I can get to him and still remember him?!” George asked. 

Ghostbur thought hard about it before an idea sprouted. 

_ “George.” _

“Hmm?” George hummed.

_ “You and Dream can connect, correct?”  _

“I mean yeah but it's no use when I’m in a whole different universe as him.”

_ “Hmm.”  _ Ghostbur hummed and he made a book appear.  _ “I’ve got it!”  _ Ghostbur yelled. 

“What?” 

_ “You guys are soulmates! Soulmates can share a heart!”  _ Ghostbur said. 

“Ghostbur, what the hell? No one can physically share a heart; they can only share love.”

_ “Exactly! You guys share a love that is so strong that it can reunite you no matter where any of you might be! Including in death.”  _ Ghostbur stated.

“What do you mean by that?”

_ “Well, there is a way that can revive you.” _

“Well stop with the riddles and tell me!”

_ “Let me see.”  _ Ghostbur said and averted his eyes to the book in his hands.  _ “Well you know that world that you and Dream go to while connecting in our world?” _

“Well yeah, we’ve done it quite a lot.” 

_ “That's the answer. That room is surrounded by doors that can lead people to different universes that their soulmate is in. I guess you guys never really paid attention.”  _

“So all I need to do is go into our connection world and find a the door way?”

_ “Basically.” _

“Hmm, that was simpler then expected.”

_ “Yeah I guess so. Life is so much easier when you love someone.” _

George nodded.  _ “ _ Thank you so much for all of your help Ghostbur. I wouldn’t be able to do anything if it wasn’t for you.”

_ “Anything for a friend! And when you get back to the world, can you say hi to everyone? I think I’ll chill up here in the universe until everything calms down. I’ll be watching though just in case you need me to step into anything.” _

George laughed, “Thanks Ghostbur.” 

George sat down against a wall and slowly closed his eyes. He would be home soon. 

**\------------------**

George woke up and saw that he was in the beloved connection room that him and Dream would attend every time their hearts connected. The ring of fire was still surrounding the outskirts of the room and everything was the same. Their song was even still playing from the time they danced together in this world. 

George walked around and saw a torch, he grabbed it and started walking around the room. He looked for this door that Ghostbur had talked about, but he saw nothing. He turned around and saw writing on the wall behind him.

“That was never there-” he said to himself and tried to read it. It was in the Galactic language.

_ “Oリꖎ|| !¡ᒷ𝙹!¡ꖎᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ⎓⚍ꖎꖎ 𝙹⎓ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ᓵᔑリ !¡ᔑᓭᓭ” _

“Pfft, they could’ve made it into a harder language to read.” George said to himself. He read the sentence on the wall out loud.

“Only a heart full of love can pass through. Great. What does that mean?” 

As if someone in the room had heard him, the room around him had dissolved and a plains biome had appeared in front of him. He was standing in the middle of it. He turned around and saw Dream standing right there. 

“Oh my god, did it work?!” George said excitedly. “Dream?”

Dream didn’t answer. 

“Dream? Are you okay baby?” George asked. Dream looked down at George then back up with a panicked face. George turned around to see Tommy standing there with a loaded crossbow pointed at Dream. 

“Tommy no! Not again!” George yelled.

“Get out the way George. He deserves this!” Tommy yelled and shot the crossbow. George couldn’t afford to let Dream suffer like he did, so he threw himself in front of the arrow. 

Before it hit him, the arrow dissolved. He looked around and saw everything disappear from around him. He then felt the floor fall from beneath him. He screamed and his vision went dark.

**\--------------------**

Dream headed towards George’s grave to do his daily catch up and clean up of his grave. Dream cleaned up the dirt that was on his grave, took out the dead flowers, and put in new flowers. He then sat down next to the grave and just stared at it. 

“George. I’m sorry. I should’ve protected you. I should’ve saved you.” Dream said and started crying. “Well, Tommy and Phil are in jail. They’ve gotten put into a cell just like they did to you! They can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Dream said.

Dream randomly got angry and yelled, “What's the point of talking to your grave?! You’re dead! I keep thinking that I can somehow connect with you again, but why waste my time. You’re gone and you’re never coming back.” Dream sank to the ground and broke down. 

He felt the wind around him pick up and he looked up. The flowers around him were losing their petals to the wind and all of them were joining at one place, in front of George’s grave. Dream was confused on how all them could follow one another right in a specific place. Dream soon saw that the petals were piling up. 

“What the hell-” Dream got out before a big whoosh of wind made him lose his balance slightly. A beam of light shot out from the pile of petals and Dream couldn’t see anything. He saw a figure start to form from the petals. 

When the light had died down, Dream had to take a second for his eyes to adjust. He opened them and saw a figure standing in front of George’s grave. It kind of looked like- no. It's not. It can’t be-

“George?!” Dream said. George turned around and Dream realized that George was dressed in a long flowy off-white dress. It had a train that dragged behind him and the sleeves were made of lace. He had a white flower crown on his head. He looked ethereal. Dream was shocked for many different reasons. One of them being DAMN George looked good in a dress. He then realized that his dead boyfriend was standing right in front of him, alive. Dream got up and embraced George.

“George- How- When- What?!” Dream yelled frantically.

“We’re connected, Dream! The love we share was strong enough to bring me back!” George said.

“How-”

“I don’t know, but I’m not asking!” George said and laughed. 

Dream pulled George into a passionate kiss. 

“I missed you.” Dream said and added a watery laugh. 

“I missed you too.” George responded with.

“I thought that I had lost you.” Dream said.

“Don’t think like that, I’m right here okay?” George said. 

After the lovers embraced each other for a while, Dream pulled away and started to admire his boyfriend.

George blushed and asked, “What?” 

“You look gorgeous baby.” Dream said and kept admiring him. 

George giggled and blushed more.

“You should dress like this more often.” 

George kissed Dream again and said, “How about we go announce my return to the others.” 

“They’ll be happy to see you.” Dream said and grabbed George’s hand. They left hand in hand to go greet his friends. 

**Back in the SMP:**

The death of George has been lingering around the SMP for almost a week now. Many people had come to the funeral that they prepared for him. Random people who didn’t even know George personally mourned him. They knew how loving and brave he was. He would throw himself in front of a bullet for the ones he loved and even for strangers. Everywhere you walked, memorials had been made for him. He was a fallen soldier. 

Sapnap and Bad have been impacted by this loss the most. They lost their fellow hunter, best friend, and a brother-like figure. They never realized how important George was to the team until now. They would sell their soul just to hear him laugh one last time. The worst part of this was that they couldn’t do anything to help their other friend, Dream. Watching the best thing that had ever happened to you die in your arms while you’re perfectly fine is the most damaging this. 

“I miss him.” Bad sobbed out. Sapnap was caught off guard by this. They were both deep in their zone. 

Sapnap nodded and started tearing up again. “I miss him too.” Sapnap said blankly. He looked up from his lap and walked over to where Bad was sitting. He pulled him into a hug and they just sat there like that for a while. 

  
“I hope they’re happy.” Bad spat out. Sapnap cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Tommy and Phil. They stole him from us. They stole him even though he was an innocent! I hope they rot away in those cells. I hope Technoblade or Ghostbur come to them and scold them. They need to feel the same pain that we are feeling right now.” Bad started yelling. For once, Sapnap was scared of Bad. He had never seen him in this state. Not even when him and Skeppy got into a big fight over the Red Egg. 

Bad realized the look on Sapnap’s face and immediately apologized. 

“No no, it's fine. We are all thinking it…” Sapnap admitted. 

“It’s just- frustrating. We all thought that they were on our side. Even if Dream and Tommy had their issues, this is just evil.” 

Sapnap nodded his head. 

“Hey, how about we go take a walk. It’ll clear our minds.” Sapnap suggested. 

Bad nodded. “Yeah, that’ll be good right now.” They both got up and headed out. 

During their walk, they saw a figure running towards them calling their names. They got closer and realized that it was Dream. They looked at each other and ran towards him too.

“Dream? What the hell- Did something happen?” Sapnap asked, panicked. 

“Follow me. I’ve found something.” Dream said, very out of breath. He turned around and started running again. Sapnap and Bad were close to follow. Their minds were thinking the same exact thing. 

_ “Did Tommy and Phil escape?” _ _   
  
_

Dream led them to a flower garden, The flower garden George was buried in. They didn’t understand anything. They knew that this was where they buried George. 

“Dream what the hell?” Sapnap asked. 

“Language.” Bad said swiftly. 

“He’s here. He’s alive.” Dream said, his words almost slurring together.

Bad and Sapnap looked at Dream like he was insane. 

“Dream, there is no way that he could be alive. We all watched him…. You know....” Bad said, but trailed off at the end. 

“There is a way! We were connected and it brought him back! Look he’s right there.” Dream said and turned around to see no one. He didn’t know where George had gone. 

“Dream? Are you feeling okay? There's nothing there.” Sapnap stated.

“But- He was right there! I had spoken to him! I had kissed and hugged him! He’s alive guys! Why don’t you believe me?!” Dream yelled. 

“Dream, I don’t know if you are hallucinating or just playing a sick joke on us but you can cut the act. It’s not funny. George is dead. He died in your arms to a knife from Tommy. Get that through your head!” Sapnap spat out. 

Dream got heated at that. He knew that George was alive. “Well fine, just go! Believe me or not, I’m right.” 

  
Sapnap and Bad turned around to walk away before they heard a voice from far behind them. 

“Wow, I’m gone for a week and everything goes down the trash chute.” 

The 2 men spun around to see George in the same off-white dress and flower crown Dream had found him in. They stared at George in awe. 

“HOW THE FUCK-” Sapnap yelled. 

Bad didn’t say anything to that. He was in such a state of shock. They looked over to see Dream having the ‘I told you so’ face on. 

“George?” Bad whispered. 

“Yeah, it’s me!” George exclaimed. Bad ran up to him and almost tackled him in a hug. Sapnap wasn’t too far to follow. 

“How are you here?!” Sapnap asked. 

“Ghostbur and the love I share with Dream.” George said with a big smile. He glanced over to Dream and saw that he had tears forming in his eyes. 

“We missed you so much. We were a mess without you.” Sapnap admitted. 

“That’s saying something if it's coming from you.” George said with a giggle.

“Yeah, take it all in now.” Sapnap responded with. 

Dream spoke up, “Well why don’t go have a large party to welcome George back to… well life!” 

The group hug that was happening pulled away and George spoke up,

“I have one more thing I need to do before we can fully celebrate.” 

Dream cocked an eyebrow and said, “Do you want one of us to come with you? I’ll come with.” He sounded slightly worried. 

George laughed. “I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“George please-” Dream begged. He didn’t want to let George out of his sight from here on now. 

George thought about it for a second and realized that either way he was coming with him. 

“Alright fine, but you have to wait outside.” George said and started walking. 

Dream followed. He didn’t know exactly where they were going, but he wasn’t going to let George go alone. 

**The Prison:**

The 2 lovers had arrived at a very tall, scary, and intimidating building. It was the prison that Dream had made with Awesam. 

Dream realized what George was going to do and turned to him with a look of concern. 

“No, George you can’t.” Dream said. 

“I have to. They deserve to know too.” George responded with. 

“George, they killed you! They don’t deserve anything except either death or a lifetime in prison.”

“I’m just going to have a small chat. Besides, there is no way they can hurt me. You designed this prison very well.” George said and kissed Dream. He walked into the doors and past the guards. The guards knew who George was and they even saw Dream standing right next to him not even 2 minutes ago. 

George walked through the prison until he reached 2 cells right next to each other. He saw Phil and Tommy looking down so he subtly called them. The 2 men looked up and were shocked. 

“George how the hell are you alive. I killed you.” Tommy spat out. 

“Long story, but that's not why I’m here.” 

“Then why the hell are you here?” Phil spat out. “We don’t want to see you. You are the reason we’re in here.” 

“Correction, you’re in here because you kidnapped me and killed me because you wanted revenge on my boyfriend.” George responded with. 

“Same thing.” Tommy said. 

“Well, that's actually why I am here. I wanted you guys to know that I forgive you.” George said. 

The 2 men looked up at him. 

“What do you mean you forgive us?” Phil asked. 

“I forgive you for what you did.” 

“We don’t need your forgiveness.” Tommy said. 

“Tommy, shut your mouth for once in a lifetime.” Phil argued with. 

Tommy just shushed and crossed his arms. 

“Thank you George, but like Tommy said. We don’t need your forgiveness. What we did was wrong. We know that. We had thought that maybe if we ran the SMP, we would find a way to bring Wilbur back.” Phil said. 

“Well… If you just wanted that, you could’ve asked. Dream would’ve gotten over his ego for 2 seconds and given you the supplies. You guys didn’t need to keep me for a ransom then murder me.” George said. He sounded salty. 

“I know, we were wrong.” Tommy mumbled. 

George looked over and smiled. He turned around and walked away. He heard Tommy yell,

“We told you our sob story, will you let us out now?” 

George yelled back, “Not in this lifetime Innit.” He heard arguing fading from behind him as he walked away. 

George had walked out of the Prison to see Dream standing right where he had left him. 

“So, what was that all about?” 

“I forgave them.” George said swiftly hoping that Dream wouldn’t freak out over it. 

“You what-” Dream said, caught slightly off-guard. 

“I forgave them. I told them that I understood where they were coming from.” 

Dream was sort of angry at first, but realized how much courage that had to have taken. I mean to look your killers in the eyes and say that you forgive them was a brave move. He was proud of George. 

“That's my baby.” Dream mumbled just like he mumbled when he was on his way to save George almost 2 weeks ago. 

“What was that?” George asked. 

Dream lunged forward and stopped George, grabbing his waist. 

“I said that you were my baby.” Dream said. 

George blushed. Dream leaned in and closed the gap between them. 

They pulled away and Dream spoke, “I’m never letting you out of my sight from here on now y’know?” 

“I can work with that arrangement.” George said. He just wanted to spend more time with Dream.

“Y’know thinking that I was never going to see you again really makes me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” George said. 

“Hmm?” Dream hummed. “Well maybe there will be a surprise one day that can bond that wish come true.” Dream said and winked.

“Now let's go have that party.” George said and grabbed Dream’s hand. They walked towards their home in the SMP awaiting for the future. 

Who knows what will happen in the future? 

Happy endings are a very slight occurrence for some people, but Dream and George were just proud that they could finally get their own. The vow that someone makes to another at their wedding “Through sickness and health, life and death” is something that really applied to them. Their story looked rough and looked as if there would be no hope for them left, but they fought for their love and they won. Love is like a battlefield and they came out victorious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys get the hint in the summary? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this book! I had so much fun making it and I plan to continue making stories. The support I have gotten on everything (One-Shots and My Memories included) is just mind blowing. I can't believe how many kudos, comments, and views this has gotten. I had originally started writing because I was bored one day, but then I saw all the supportive comments and I realized that I actually had a passion for writing. I would have never gotten this far without any of you guys! Thank you all so much and I will see you all in the next story!


End file.
